In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a brake repair tool and a method for use thereof for drum brake maintenance. The drum brake system of a vehicle typically includes a brake backing plate upon which a hub and a pair of arcuate brake shoes are mounted. Each brake shoe is typically pivotally mounted at one end and spreadable at their opposite ends so as to engage pads attached on the outside face of the shoes against a brake drum. A brake cylinder thus is connected between the spreadable ends of the shoes and may be expanded to cause them to pivot and spread against the brake drum and effect a braking action. A mechanical spring is typically attached to the shoes which biases the shoes from engagement with the brake drum upon release of the cylinder pressure that causes the brake shoes to spread. In General Motors vehicles, in particular, the mechanical spring is a heavy duty, U-shaped spring having legs attached respectively to first and second brake shoes. The release of the brake cylinder enables the U-shaped spring to bias the brake shoes about their pivot connections and toward one another to be thereby released from engaging the brake drum.
When repairing such a brake assembly, it is desirable to disengage the spring from the brake shoes. Prior art patents teach at least one method and a tool for accomplishing this objective. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,535 and a companion patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,769, each of which is incorporated herewith by reference for a “Brake Spring Maintenance Tool and Method” teach a brake spring tool and the method of use thereof. Such a tool, as depicted in the reference patents, has enjoyed commercial success. A version of such a tool is available from applicant's assignee; namely, Lisle Corporation, Single Spring Brake Tool, Item No. 49900, offered by Lisle Corporation, Clarinda, Iowa. The tool is especially useful with drum brakes used on vehicles manufactured by General Motors Corp.
Unfortunately, with the advent of new car designs, the referenced tool may not be as useful as desired, particularly with respect to larger vehicles such as truck type vehicles. Consequently, there has developed a need for a tool capable of functioning in a manner similar to that disclosed in the aforesaid patents and used generally in accord with the referenced commercial embodiment, but which is capable of more universal application; namely, application with respect to additional vehicles having drum brakes with various spring constructions and spring sizes.